The goal of this clinical trial is to improve treatment outcome by assigning alcoholics prospectively to treatment, using a matching strategy based on client sociopathy and/or psychopathology. The two study treatments are cognitive-behavioral and interactional group therapy, each being offered weekly for 6 months. Since the study began, 293 subjects have been recruited and assigned to treatment, with plans to recruit the remaining 36 in 1998. It is anticipated that the treatment of all participants will be completed by summer.